ANN Asterian Epidemic
The Asterian Epidemic : This is a special issue article of the Asterian National (ANN). All citizens of the world are asked to pay attention. WHAT'S GOING ON!? As of November Tenth, 2049 (present year), the Langover Virus had become a comfirmed epidemic throughout Asteria's capital and vital trade point, Langover City. The Asterian Center for Disease Control (CDC) and the Asterian War Council immediatly began quarentine procedures and declared a national state of emergency; they were sadly too late. How Bad Is It? Currently, the survival rate is at about 38%, that means for every 1,000 Asterians, 620 of them will not likely make it through the end of winter. The total death toll for Asteria alone is expected to be over 14,450,000 by January. This number is expected to be higher due to an already intense winter. How Is It Spread? Currently, the Langover virus has been reported in virutally every habited area of Asteria and there are starting to be increasing reports of it outside of the quarentine, possibly due to how late the virus was discovered. From what Asterian scientists can determine, the virus can be spread in all possible ways. It clings on to living tissue, simply sleeping and waiting until it's intended prey comes in contact with it if that tissue is not acceptable for it. There have been comfirmed cases of infection from breathing in the virus, from geting some in ones eye, even for just getting a little bit on ones skin. To make matters worse, once a victim dies they will enter a period of rapid decomposition, during which immense amounts of the virus will become airborne. What Are The Symptoms? From what we have determined, the virus targets the brain and the body; it has very few preferences. Those afflicted with the Langover Virus have reported difficulty breathing, leisions appearing around thier bodies, headaches, temporary blindness or decreased vision, achy joints and muscles, and several flu-like symptoms such as a runny nose and coughing. By the end of an infected patients life, they will ultimately face extreme pain and discomfort and may face what can only be called a vegatative state for lack of a better term. How Do We Avoid Infection? If you are within an infected area, chances are you already are infected. It is possible you have a rare gene amongst the Asterian population which is resistant to the Langover Virus or you have not yet experienced symptoms. Those outside of infected area's are warned to avoid travle, stay indoors, try not to go out to crowded public areas, and to take the common methods of washing ones hand, wearing a mask, so on. If you spot a person dead or experiencing some sort of stroke, serizure, or other medical trauma, DO NOT APPROACH THEM. Contact local authorities immediatly and they will be dispatched to handle the situation. These authorities are TRAINED PROFESSIONALS, they have been taught the correct manner in which to dispose of an infected corpse; leave the work to them. It is advised that a person check themselves daily for physical signs of the virus. Perhaps there's a bump on your back? Maybe it is a zit, maybe it's a contagious liesion; only time will tell but if you as so much remotely suspect infection we advise you distance yourself from others and go to the closest treatment center. What Do Authorities Do With The Bodies? Within days the major cemetaries of Asteria were beginning to over-crowd. The House of Knowledge has sense banned such form of burials, due to the high risk of further spread of infection from such events. Currently, the CDC and military are working to dispose of the infected. While it is a horrible thought, the suffering they went through that is now over and the suffering a proper burial would cause for others is worse to think about. What Do We Do If We're Infected? REPORT TO YOUR CLOSEST TREATMENT CENTER IMMEDIATLY. IF SUCH IS NOT POSSIBLE OR THE TRIP WOULD REQUIRE YOU COME IN CONTACT WITH OTHERS, THEN ISOLATE YOURSELF IN YOUR HOME AND CONTACT THE ASTERIAN NATIONAL EMERGENCY AGENCY (NEA)!!! Being infected is no joke, the actions you make now are critical to the survival of the innocent men, women, and children of not just Asteria but the whole world! ''' UPDATE:' Is There Any Hope? Any At All? While scientists around the world are rushing to find a cure... it is highly unlikely one will be found and even if one were, a vaccine would not be on the market in time to do any good. We encourage you all to maintain hope, to try to live as normal a life as possible. If anything, these events teach us only that life is too short, that we should life for today rather than wait to die tommorow. UPDATE: Upon the release of the radical organization ARU's research which lead to the creation of the Langover Virus, the CDC now believes it can quickly produce some sort of medical care to fight against the virus. Things are possibly looking up in Asteria... What Is The Government Doing? Can't They Help Us? The CDC and NEA are working around the clock not only to try to find a cure but to make the lives of all Asterian's easier, happier, closer to normal. The government has enforced a quarentine of all of Asteria and a strict curfew is in affect, but short of all of this, there is truely not much they can do. Asteria Has So Many Friends, Where Are They!? Due to the quarentine and high rate of migration for this virus, it is currently impossible to even consider foreign aide. Even if such was possible, the CDC says it would be inclined to decline any presence of outside items or peoples at this time if only to ensure no further disease enters the country. Currently, most of the survivors have highly weakened immune systems, some of them are even beginning to become infected again or infected regardless of minor immunity. The CDC believes that this and the combination of further foreign objects could lead to the virus mutating, making matters worse. 'UPDATE:''' Where Is It From? : It has recently come to light that the Asterian Royalist Union, or ARU, is responsible for the epidemic. The ARU is a radical organization whose goal is to bring down the Asterian government and replace it with an oppressive one in which their leader, Aaron Vernmark, is the ruler of Asteria. The ARU has released much of their research dating back years, not only proving it was them but that they had been planning this for over a decade. Category:Asteria Category:ANN